A Smallville Christmas Carol
by Sway2
Summary: Its Christmas at Smallville, Chloe's acting a bit Crazed. CHLEX
1. Default Chapter

A Smallville Christmas  
  
By Sway  
  
Rating: PG?? just to be safe.  
  
Summery: Chloe wants her Christmas to be perfect, and she'll overcome anything to keep it that way. (Might be OOC)  
  
A/N: any one that watches Roswell will recognise the references made in this fic, (Christmas Nazi.) Isabel isn't alone, that's how I am, so I figure it would be interesting to make Chloe that way too. I'm not too sure if this is gonna turn Lex and Chloe into a couple but they will definitely be a little more than friends by the end.  
  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
  
"That's no excuse dad, and you know it." Chloe Sullivan barked into the phone. "How could you forget to buy a tree? Its Christmas for crying out loud!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I can pick up a plastic one at the store on the way home." Gabe tried to soothe his irate daughter.  
  
"A plastic one? A *PLASTIC* one? As in the artificial STORE BOUGHT tree's that make Christmas lose just that bit more significance to the world? So your trying to sweep Christmas under the rug along with all of the other insignificant holidays? That's just great dad."  
  
"Honey, if your that upset about it why don't you go buy a tree? I'm sure there are a few left. There are 6 days before Christmas." He responded, they had this same fight every year.  
  
"6 days. SIX days!! Okay let's think about this. We have everything closing on Christmas Eve, so that's FIVE. Co-ordinating the two-day charity events for the residents of Smallville, that's THREE. Christmas shopping for the remaining friends that have been too GOD DAMN DIFFICULT to tell me what they wanted before the Christmas rush-"  
  
"Pete can't hear you sweetheart." Her father interjected, feeling sorry for the boy who was sure to be feeling the full force of a Crazy Christmas Chloe.  
  
"That's TWO. And then there is the preparation for my replacement interview with Mr Lex Luthor, that's ONE day left." Chloe continued flipping through her planner and circling that day, ignoring her fathers comment. "And my nights are booked up because I'm going Christmas carolling in the hospitals with Lana and the group she organised. And anyone that has ever been tree shopping knows that you can't find the perfect tree in one day ESPECIALLY since it's a SUNDAY which, may I mention, is in TWO days!!"  
  
"Why don't you get Clark to pick one out then? He has an eye for that kind of thing." Gabe looked up at the sound of someone knocking on his office door and waved Lex Luthor in. Lex took a chair opposite Gabe's desk and waited patiently while the frazzled father tried to wrap up the conversation.  
  
"Because it has to sit in OUR house, not his. Picking a Christmas tree is a personal thing dad. It's something we should both be involved in." Chloe pleaded. This happened every year, despite the preparation that she took throughout the year, something always went wrong. Four out of five times it was the tree. Chloe shook her head remembering that one Christmas, that was the time her planner had been eaten by the next door neighbours dog. That had been a horrible Christmas, everything was out of her hands and she was forced to rely on others to tell her what was going on and when.  
  
"Look honey, Mr Luthor just walked in. Can we talk about this when I get home?"  
  
Lex chuckled when he heard his manager's daughters voice shouting on the other end of the line. Gabe winced and apologised for trying to hurry her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll see you when I get home. if your home. Love you too, bye."  
  
Gabe hung up the phone looking exhausted. "Sorry about that Mr Luthor, Chloe just gets a little out of hand when it comes to Christmas. She always strives to get it perfect for us."  
  
"Don't worry about it Gabe. She's an interesting girl, I must admit." Lex smirked.  
  
"Chloe said something about having a replacement interview with you. I apologise for whatever she did to get it."  
  
Lex shook his head. "I gave her the interview, I felt terrible that the last one ended as it did."  
  
Gabe rubbed his temples, "Yes, well, that was unfortunate. Did you come here for a reason Mr Luthor?" getting back to business.  
  
"Actually, yes I did. I wanted to congratulate you on the standard work that you have been achieving and the extra hours you have put in, it's a fantastic effort, Gabe, I really do appreciate it. I only hope you haven't been spending the extra time here that Chloe feels you should have been spending with her."  
  
Gabe shook his head. "No, Chloe would be like this anyway. Ever since her mother.passed. she has wanted every Christmas to be the perfect union for the two of us. The one day that we would spend together and with her friends, nothing out of place and no distractions, you know? She won't be satisfied until everything is running smoothly."  
  
"And how often does it work out?" Lex asked.  
  
"Every year except one so far. The neighbours dog ate her planner and all fell apart from there." Gabe chuckled. "It was an interesting Christmas that year!"  
  
Lex smiled and stood. "Well I hope it all goes well. Both for you and her, and the mental health of anyone that gets in her way."  
  
"Thank you Mr Luthor. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter 2

A Smallville Christmas  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~ *The next day*  
  
"Uh-oh. Here comes the Christmas Nazi." Pete whispered to Clark as Chloe made her way through the crowd afternoon crowd that occupied the Talon.  
  
"I heard that." Chloe glared. "I don't get it, I just want a safe and happy Christmas, freak of the week free, and to spend the day with loved ones. That includes you two and Lana. So why is everyone giving me such a hard time about it?!?!"  
  
"Who's giving you a heard time Chlo?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well I just finished shopping for a certain picky person." Chloe glared at Pete. "Who couldn't make up their minds as to what to ask for. And then I figured I should get someone else a present as well and that took forever. God damn Christmas crowd."  
  
"Who is that someone?" Pete asked curiously.  
  
"Doesn't matter. And then we have that stupid cow Bethne who keeps making demands about hosting the charity show on Monday!!! I swear to god, if I could find a replacement this close to the show I would." Chloe sighed and collapsed in a seat. "And that reminds me, tomorrow is the only day I have free to look for a Christmas tree. Any one up for it?"  
  
Both boys knew what tree shopping with Chloe was like. Hell on Earth. It had to be the right height, width, density and color. "You don't have a tree yet?" Pete asked incredulously. "But tomorrows Sunday!!"  
  
"Don't get me started Pete."  
  
"Why don't you buy one of those plastic ones from the store?"  
  
"Why don't you move in with my dad?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
  
Lana's appearance prevented Clark from asking Chloe what she meant. "Are you ready to go, Chloe?"  
  
"Go where?" Pete asked.  
  
"Carolling in the hospital. We are doing it every night up til Christmas. You're welcome to join us." Lana said enthusiastically.  
  
"I think I'll be able to live without that experience thanks Lana. And sorry Chloe, Clark and I have something we need to do tomorrow so we can't help you out."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Chloe said, scribbling something in her planner and shooting malicious look at Pete. "Lets go."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
When Chloe got home, she was exhausted and her throat hurt, not just from the singing, but from trying not to cry over the people and children in the hospital that wouldn't be able to join loved ones for the special day. Hardly anyone knew that the reason Chloe tried so hard to make the day special was because she remembered the way her mother looked, lying sick in the hospital on that day, dying of cancer. Never again was Christmas going to be a sorrowful occasion in the Sullivan household, that was Chloe's mission every year. But there was nothing that could be done for those that lay there now. She could only bring a small ray of light, something a group had done for her mother, Chloe was only returning the favour to others.  
  
"I hate Christmas." Chloe whispered into her pillow as tears of sorrow trickled down her face.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The next morning Chloe awoke fresh from a good nights sleep and with a terrible craving for coffee that only the Talon could fix. Soon she was dressed and ready for the day that would be spent trying to find the perfect Christmas tree. Alone. Unaided. By herself. "Merry Christmas." She mumbled to herself as she got out of her gar and entered the Talon. "No. I am not going to feel sorry for my self. This is Christmas. The time of good will and cheer."  
  
"Talking to yourself?"  
  
Chloe jumped 10 feet and whirled around to face a smirking Lex Luthor. "Mr Luthor. It's not kind to scare people."  
  
"Please, its Lex. And no, its not nice, I just thought you would have heard me calling out to you. But then again, you were talking to yourself." he smirked. "What was it about."  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about the best place to find a Christmas tree this late in the game." She said after placing her order to a waitress.  
  
"Why don't you-"  
  
"If you are even thinking about verbalizing your thoughts of plastic trees, I would seriously reconsider." Chloe interjected.  
  
"Thank you for stopping me then. Why don't you allow me to send a live tree over then?"  
  
"Because I want to pick it myself." Chloe said picking up the coffee the waitress left on the counter for her.  
  
Lex nodded. "I understand that. And are Clark and Pete going with you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Apparently they have other things that need attendance. So I'm on my own." She turned her back on Lex and Clark and Pete, who were sitting at the table that Lex had obviously come from, a short distance from the counter to avoid telling the last part to Luthors face so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She made the excuse of putting sugar in her coffee.  
  
Lex wasn't fooled though. "Why don't I go with you then?" out of the corner of his eye he saw Clark wildly shaking his head and mouthing 'NO' and Pete making cut-throat actions with his spoon to try to stop him.  
  
"And why would you want to do that?" Pete and Clark stopped the performance as Chloe turned around, and started sipping their coffee's casually.  
  
"No one should be alone in doing Christmas activities."  
  
Chloe thought about this. Lex probably didn't do anything for Christmas, what with his father being Satan and all. "Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well.okay. We'll start now."  
  
Clark and Pete hung their heads in defeat. Lex was a lost cause now.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Why not this one?" Lex demanded irritably.  
  
"What the dead thing you're standing next to?"  
  
"It's not dead. It's...different."  
  
"Right. Let's keep moving, we're losing time." Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Chloe, we have been looking at trees since 9 this morning. It's now 1:00 and you are still to find the right tree. There are hundreds of perfectly good ones right here!!"  
  
"Where?" Chloe started to randomly gesture to the trees around her. "Too wide, too tall, too bushy, too short, too thin, too. well I'm not even going to dignify that pathetic effort with an answer."  
  
Lex moved to a tree a few feet from Chloe. "What about this one?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A Christmas tree." Lex exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe in a few years, but right now it's a Christmas shrub." Chloe answered incredulously. "I can't believe you consider that a tree."  
  
"I can't believe you don't consider that a tree."  
  
Chloe was stopped from verbally beating Lex by the sound of her mobile ringing. Several non-sentences later Chloe hung up the phone. "Oh my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bethne and Paige pulled out."  
  
"Who did what?"  
  
"Bethne was hosting the Christmas show tomorrow and Paige the day after that, they both pulled out!! Who is gonna host the show now?!?!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A Smallville Christmas  
  
~~**~~** Chapter Three ~~**~~**  
  
"It's just not worth it Lex." Chloe said, sinking to the ground.  
  
"What isn't?" Lex asked watching her fall.  
  
"This." She gestured around her. "I try to give everyone the perfect Christmas and look what happens. Clark and Pete don't appreciate it, they think I'm some crazed Christmas edition of Hitler. My dad doesn't care, and neither does anybody else. You know, this whole show just could not happen, and no one would care."  
  
"That's not true. A lot of people are looking forward to it."  
  
"I don't know how she did it."  
  
"Who?" Lex asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"My mom." A tear made its way down her cheek. "She made Christmas look so easy. Everything she did was perfect, and I can't even find the perfect Christmas tree. I don't know why I try. It's ridiculous to think I could ever measure up to her."  
  
"You are doing a magnificent job, Chloe. Think about it. This town had never even had a Christmas show before you came along. You have done wonderful things, and don't think no one appreciates what you've done. Everyone does. I do, I booked out the front row of the show for Clark, Pete and Lana's family, and myself, front row center." Pause. "Do you want me to help you find replacements for the show?"  
  
"Who am I gonna call Lex?" Chloe whispered. "Clark and Lana are planning on making it the official first date, Pete's doing the family thing, I have no one left." Chloe looked up at Lex. "I don't suppose you'd do it?"  
  
"I don't know Chloe. You may have heard - this whole town hates me."  
  
"Please Lex? Its all gonna be written out for you, all you have to do is read off the cards on the podium. We can do both shows together, you'll be my co-host or something. Please? I know we have never been close, or even. okay, we are little more than acquaintances but it would be such a great help, and I wouldn't feel like such a failure." Chloe begged.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"It starts and noon and ends at three." Chloe looked at him hopefully.  
  
"And your sure the towns people will agree to coming if they know the son of Satan will be co-hosting?"  
  
"I think it will make it that little bit more interesting, sell a few more tickets?." Chloe replied, recovering from her breakdown and standing. "You know, the son of Satan celebrating Christ's birth."  
  
"Good to know you're not taking advantage of me."  
  
"Yeah well, what are ya gonna do?"  
  
"Find a tree."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"I swear to god, if one more person asks me about the show, I am not liable for my actions." Chloe muttered as she picked up her scalding hot coffee later that day.  
  
"Chloe, you don't believe in God." Clark told her. (A/N: I don't know if she does, but I don't)  
  
"If you don't believe in god, then why is Christmas such a big deal?" Pete asked.  
  
"I have my moments Clark. And Pete, it's the principle. Christmas is globally celebrated as family togetherness. Trust me, pick up a Christmas card and you'll see either a fat man in a red suit, a house; symbolising family, a Christmas tree, or for some reason animals and or flowers." Chloe informed the ignorant male. "Never do you see a skinny man pinned to a cross, and cards with the baby Jesus thing, are a dime a dozen. I think their down to limited editions now."  
  
"Good point." Pete considered. "Hey I heard about Paige and Bethne. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that, you know I would but." Clark trailed off knowing Chloe understood.  
  
"Yeah, babe, I'd love to help out, but my parents are into the 'family togetherness' thing so." Pete shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lex and I are gonna co-host over the two days."  
  
"Tell me your kidding." Pete pleaded.  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"How did you con Luthor into a Christmas celebration?"  
  
"With some pretty convincing water works and puppy dog eyes." Chloe smiled.  
  
"You cried in front of Luthor?" Pete gaped.  
  
"I had a weak moment, it doesn't happen often. The poor guy just happened to be there." Chloe shrugged.  
  
"I'm told I have bad timing." Lex said appearing behind Pete.  
  
Pete jumped out of his seat. "Don't do that man!"  
  
"My apologies Mr Ross." Lex smirked letting the boy know on no uncertain terms he wasn't sorry. "Miss Sullivan, when your ready."  
  
"Yup, I just wanna get another coffee. To go." She addressed the waitress.  
  
"Where are you going?" Clark spoke up.  
  
"Seeing Lex is involved in the show now, and he hasn't seen one of mine before I'm going to his place to go through a few things with him, so he knows what he's doing." Chloe said picking up her coffee.  
  
"Hey, did you guys find a tree?" Clark asked as the pair headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah, I figured Christmas would be perfect with any tree." Chloe smiled at Lex as she swept through the door of the Talon.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"So after the choir, we hold the 'Little Smallville' show. Little Smallville is just showing off the younger citizens that everyone forgets about. So the kids enter here." Chloe leaned over the diagram she drew and pointed to a section on stage left. "And we stand here introducing each child."  
  
Lex was watching the animated look on her face as she explained the way she wanted the show to run. 'How could Clark not see what he has in front of him?' he wondered as she went into great detail about something she felt had to be explained.  
  
"So what will you be wearing?" Chloe asked.  
  
'Nothing.' "What?" he hoped he hadn't said that out loud.  
  
"To the show. You know, the one we were just talking about?" Chloe frowned.  
  
Lex sighed in relief, he hadn't. "A suit."  
  
"Wrong answer." She shook her head.  
  
"Well, what's the right answer?" he frowned.  
  
"Could I convince you to wear a Santa suit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll compromise with a red shirt."  
  
"It'll do."  
  
"Good."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"What about you?" Lex asked.  
  
"One of those female Santa suits." Chloe rolled her eyes. "With the little red skirt and jacket? Lined in white faux fur."  
  
"Sounds. interesting."  
  
"Said like a true male." Chloe sighed. "Bethne and Paige chose it, I don't have time to find something else. The show is in 18 hours and I have too much to worry about."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Like the things I was explaining while you went into LaLa Land."  
  
"You noticed."  
  
"Yes." Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "Shoot. I'm gonna be late to meet Lana."  
  
"I heard that you go carolling in the hospital. It's thoughtful of you." Lex said sincerely. "If your going to be late, why don't I drop you of at Lana's instead of your place."  
  
"Could you? That would really help!"  
  
"Of course." 


	4. Chapter 4

A Smallville Christmas  
  
~*~* Chapter Four ~*~*  
  
Chloe arrived at the community hall where the show would take place at 8 am the morning of the first show. She was bouncing around the hall giving orders to the workers by the time Lex arrived, two minutes later.  
  
"Lex. You're late!! My god man what were you thinking?!?! I thought I could count on you of all people to be punctual. oh I see. You are my god."  
  
Lex smirked handing her the cup of scalding hot coffee that he had taken the two minutes buying. "I didn't think you'd have time to get it yourself. But if its not important." he took the cup back as she made a grab for it.  
  
"Shush or you'll anger the gods." Chloe demanded taking the coffee.  
  
"What gods?"  
  
"The Gods of Coffee." Chloe replied with an 'I can't believe you didn't know that' look.  
  
"Of course." Lex said with a nod. "So what are you having trouble with?" and off Chloe's glared amended with a "what are you having the MOST trouble with?"  
  
"Well."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
After over seeing several activities to make sure they went according to plan Lex discovered that the huge wreath that was supposed to hang over the stage as a center piece hadn't turned up. He found Chloe reaming some guy over the lighting. The poor man looked like he was going to cry. Lex decided to distract the irate girl. "Its almost 10:30, what time is the wreath supposed to arrive?"  
  
"10:30? Are you sure? Maybe your watch is fast." Chloe said shocked. "it was supposed to be here by ten!" Just then Chloe's phone rung. "Hello? Yeah, that's me. Okay, what??" Chloe closed her eyes while she listened to the person on the other end. She looked like she was about to cry. "No. That's not good enough. I wanted it three days ago and you said you couldn't make it until yesterday and it would be here today. Where is it?? No, I told you the ceremony is today. I don't care about the delivery drivers family problems, I have my own to worry about."  
  
Lex took the phone off Chloe and talked to the man. After a while he hung up and looked at Chloe. "I'm sending my own people, hopefully it will be here before 11:30"  
  
"11:30?!?! Its gonna take half an hour to set it up and we should be starting by then-"  
  
"Chloe, let me worry about it. You go find someone to boss around and I'll take care of the wreath. Okay?"  
  
Chloe glared at him. "Fine."  
  
Once the clock struck 11:30, Chloe was stalking up to Lex ready to demand her wreath when the door opened and 3 men entered carrying the large object. Chloe shut her mouth, glared at the smirking Luthor in front of her and walked away mumbling about getting dressed.  
  
Lex's men had the wreath set up within fifteen minutes and the hall was ready. But Chloe wasn't. Lex walked by what passed for Chloe's dressing room doing up his tie when he heard Chloe's voice muttering something. Lex walked over to the door of the room and knocked gently. "Chloe?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lex entered the room to find Chloe pacing around the small room breathing heavily, still dressed in the clothes she wore that morning. "Chloe, your not dressed."  
  
"What!!!" Chloe looked down at herself to check if she was still wearing clothes. "Yes I am!"  
  
"You're wearing that on stage?"  
  
"No. Oh!! No. I'm not dressed. I'm not going on." Chloe told him.  
  
Lex was stunned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because there are going to be people there. Actual. Living. Breathing. People. People that are going to look at me. I can't do it."  
  
"Yes you can." Lex assured her. "I'll be right there beside you."  
  
"Lex I have never stood in front of that many people in my life. I don't think I've met that many people in my life. I'm not a drama student, I don't know what I was thinking when I said I'd do this."  
  
"You were thinking that you wanted to give everyone the perfect Christmas, and your not going to be able to do it in here dressed like that." Lex picked up her costume and handed it to her. "Now get dressed. Be done in five minutes or I'll dress you myself."  
  
Chloe stood with her mouth open and watched Lex leave the room. She got dressed quickly, feeling lucky she was the same size as the much hated Bethne.  
  
Five minutes later, Lex knocked on the door again and Chloe let him in. She looked stunning. Her skirt reached halfway up her thighs and was hemmed with fur, her jacket was just shorter than her skirt with the same fur around the neck, hem and cuffs. Her shoes were red knee highs that accentuated her legs and left Lex almost gasping for breath. She wore the least amount of make-up she could, letting her natural beauty shine through. "You look amazing." He told her.  
  
"Thank you. I'm kinda hoping they'll either be more focused on you or my outfit than my performance." Chloe shyly admitted. She felt almost naked compared to Lex who was looking fantastic in a black suit and Christmas Red shirt.  
  
"You'll do great." Lex told her. "Ready to go? People are already lining up at the door."  
  
Chloe took Lex's offered arm and took a deep breath. "Lets do this."  
  
Chloe smiled as Lex lead her through the backstage crowd, allowing the buzz of pre-performance jitters to course through her body. Everyone backstage was full of energy and ready to give the performance of a lifetime, it made Chloe feel a lot better. And by the time the pair made it to stage right she was feeling pretty damn good.  
  
Until she saw the crowd finding their seats. "Oh my god. Lex there are actually people here. Lots of them." She stammered.  
  
"From what I've heard you've been organising these for at least three years. You should've known there would be people." Lex smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah but I was too busy backstage to actually see the amount. And now I know that I am gonna be one of the people that they are staring at. I don't think I can do it."  
  
Lex took the young girl by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Breathe, Chloe, breathe. You'll be fine. There is no way that you can screw this up. It's all on the cards on the podium. I'll be right there beside you. You'll be fine." Lex told her slowly and calmly.  
  
"I'll be fine?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
The guy acting as Chloe's replacement as director chose that moment to tell them they were on.  
  
"I'm not gonna be fine. I over think things. What if I stuff something up because I over thought it?"  
  
Lex decided to give her something else to think about. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers running his hands around her back and rubbed them over her shoulder blades. He pulled away before Chloe had a chance to respond. Lex grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage and into the publics view as soon as the lights changed, signalling their entrance.  
  
Still in a daze Chloe stepped up to the microphone and said the line that had panicked her most. "Hello everybody, I'm Chloe Sullivan and this is my co-host Lex Luthor. Merry Christmas and welcome to the show." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The rating gets hitched up a little here to almost R, and its kinda long so just put up with it please. I know I've kinda gotten away from where I was headed, but this is more out of my experience than Isabels, so again, put up with it, and tell me if its crap, but in the nicest possible way.  
  
  
  
A Smallville Christmas  
  
~*~* Chapter Five ~*~*  
  
"Oh my god Lex. We did it. That was amazing!!" Chloe jumped wildly around the room. "That was sooo cool. Thank you so much for helping me out." She gave him a tight hug, crushing herself to his muscled body.  
  
Lex laughed and wrapped his arms gently around the small girl. "It was my pleasure. We still have another one to go though." He said when she pulled away. He looked down at her, remembering the kiss.  
  
Chloe's eyes fluttered closed as Lex's mouth hovered less than an inch above hers, feeling his breath tickle her face and his hands playing with the fur on the hem of her jacket, finger tips skimming playfully over the soft skin of her back. Just as there lips were about to connect, Clark, Lana and Pete burst into the room talking loudly, and the couple sprung apart. Oblivious to what was seconds from happening, Clark walked swiftly up to Chloe and gave her a hug, followed by Pete. "That was great!!" the both told her and went to do the 'man-ly' man-hugs with Lex. Then the ball of energy and sweetness, also called Lana made her tribute to the Luthor- Sullivan show. "That was the best show you've ever done Chlo! You and Lex looked like you were having so much fun!" she cooed while giving Chloe a hug that squeezed the breath out of her.  
  
"You know Lex," Clark said, "If you keep this up, people might actually think you're a nice guy."  
  
"I'm that good an actor?" Lex chuckled.  
  
"You and Chloe make a great team." Lana added.  
  
"She brings out the best in people." Lex smiled at the girl in question.  
  
"She sure does." Pete said putting a protective arm around her as if shielding her from Lex.  
  
"Well this is fun and all, but the show ran over, so we have to work on that, I have to make sure the string section is ready for tomorrows instrumental, and we have to make sure everything is in place for tomorrow. I don't want a repeat of today. And I HAVE to get out of this costume." Chloe said walking into her 'dressing room' to get changed while attempting to tug down her skirt a few more inches.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
At the end of the carolling session, Chloe was officially wiped out. After Lana drove her home, she collapsed on her bed with only a grunt of recognition when her father greeted her.  
  
Overall, the day had been a bigger success than she could ever have hoped it would be. Twice the amount of ticked were sold, 75% of the extra, she was sure were sold because Lex was co-hosting. Kicking off her shoes from her position sprawled on her bed, Chloe wondered if the rumours about him were true. She knew most of them were lies, a true journalist can spot lies a mile away, but the last traces of doubt were removed when she watched him on stage, the way he smiled out on the crowd, the cute jokes he made, and the way he kissed.  
  
Chloe flipped over on her stomach and growled at herself for not responding to the kiss. In reality, it all happened so fast that she didn't have enough time to realise that Lex Luthor's lips were attacking hers, let alone respond. But still, it would have been all the more amazing if she had.  
  
And then the near kiss after the show. a barb of hate surfaced when she thought of the way her friends had waltzed into the room. Why that second? Why couldn't they have stopped for a drink or something? Maybe it was for the best. "Who wants to get involved with Lex Luthor anyway?" she mumbled pulling a pillow under her chin. 'Me.' She responded falling asleep.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Oh my god, Lex you will never believe whats happened!!" Chloe said sprinting up to him as he directed workers as they changed the stage.  
  
"Paige and Bethne recovered from their 'illness' and want to take over the show." Lex said smoothly.  
  
"Or you will." Chloe frowned. "How did you know?"  
  
Lex pointed to where Bethne and Paige were standing, glaring at Chloe. "They came in a few minutes before you. I told them we had it covered."  
  
"You want to do it again?" Chloe asked, astonished.  
  
"As you said, the ticket sales have gone through the roof, making even more money for the charity of our choice, all because of the job that we did yesterday. The crowd don't want to see them, they want us. And, I enjoyed myself." Lex told her.  
  
"You did?" now the poor girl was downright confused.  
  
"Chloe, most of my Christmas's were spent either alone, or at one of my fathers boring Christmas / business parties." Lex took her arm gently and guided her away from the glares the two wannabe co-hosts were. "Now I'm spending it with friends, doing the right thing, and feeling like I'm helping people, rather than destroying them. And I wasn't about to hand that over to two people who want to leech off our success."  
  
"You're really into this aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Lex nodded. "Did you want to back out."  
  
"No. I was just as upset as you. I was just going to give you the option."  
  
"Not for all the money in the world." Lex smirked.  
  
"Lex, you have most of the money in the world!"  
  
"It's a saying Chloe. Now what needs doing?"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Setting up for the show was a lot less stressful than yesterday, until the accident. Chloe was dressed the same way as yesterday, when a man carrying a bucked of purple paint tripped and dropped it all over her. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Chloe gasped.  
  
Lex had just turned the corner to come check on Chloe when he saw the accident happen. "Chloe!!!"  
  
"Lex, what am I going to do?! I can't go on stage like this!!" she almost screamed.  
  
Lex watched as the man made himself scarce, afraid of Chloe's wrath. "Is there another costume? What about Paige's?"  
  
Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him into her dressing room to show him the outfit. "Sooooo not an option!!" she said holding up the blue dress.  
  
"Look. You put that on, and I'll go home and grab a blue shirt. We'll make it look intentional." Lex tried not to pay attention to the fact there was a complete lack of dress there. It looked like something you would dress a child's baby in.  
  
"I am not wearing that."  
  
"Chloe you don't have a choice. I'll be back in five minutes." Lex said, leaving no room for argument as he shut the door after himself.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
As Lex returned to outside Chloe's dressing room he knocked on the door, listening to the grumbling on the other side. She was obviously wearing the dress. "Chloe, I'm back. How's the dress."  
  
"I can't do it up!!" Chloe shouted, more out of frustration than the fact Lex was outside the room. "Come in and help me." Lex, having no idea what he was walking in on, shut his eyes and opened the door. After a second he peeped one eye open and saw Chloe fumbling with the straps on her back. The royal blue dress was in the corset fashion, with thick shoulder straps, but almost no skirt. If Chloe thought mid-thigh was short, this was almost non- existent. And Lex wasn't complaining. "I can't do up the back. Do you know how?" Chloe asked, turning to face him. The dress was blunt cut across her chest, showing just the perfect amount of cleavage, in Lex's mind anyway. The only trace of fur on this outfit was around the hem of the skirt, so it didn't block Lex's view of Chloe's. neckline.  
  
Lex walked into the room completely, he shut the door and turned her around. He quickly strapped up the dress making it tight to show off the perfect body Chloe tried to hide by wearing her quirky clothes. "Done."  
  
"It scares me that you know more about dresses than I do." Chloe laughed adjusting the dress so she didn't feel quite so naked.  
  
"If I know do them up, then I know how to undo them." Lex smirked at Chloe's shocked expression. "We have 10 minutes til curtain, are you ready?"  
  
Chloe located the shoes that were to go with the dress. Blue ankle boots. "The one time I wanna wear knee boots to salvage any remaining dignity." she mumbled. Again, Lex wasn't complaining, the boots showed off her great legs. "What are you staring at?" she asked as she pulled up the zips on the side of the shoes and stood beside him.  
  
"You look beautiful." Lex said, putting the blue Santa hat over her gently flipped hair.  
  
"Thank you." Chloe said shyly. She tugged the dress down to cover a little bit more leg, but pulling down the top, showing Lex more than she wanted him to see.  
  
Lex took that opportunity to pull the dress up brushing his fingers over her tender breasts, Chloe shivered with delight, and instinctively leaned into the feeling, her breathing growing more rapid as she felt Lex's hands glide down the dress to rest at her hips, pulling her to him. He kissed her savagely, his lips crushing hers, begging them to open. As she obliged, one of Lex's hands travelled the rest of the way down her skirt and lifted it as he pushed her against the wall, slipping his fingers under her g-string. He knew he was taking this too far, but Chloe was doing nothing to stop him, and everything to keep him going.  
  
As she pressed against his fingers when they rubbed and probed her gently, she moaned and slipped a hand inside Lex's jacket and under his shirt stroking the strong muscles of Lex's stomach and abs. Her brief trips in Metropolis taught her what to do, and how to do it, so she wasn't exactly unpractised and she had wanted him for so long she couldn't stop him. Chloe's moans and whimpers grew more constant and she could feel her orgasm sweeping over her as she tilted her head back and let Lex kiss her jaw line and neck. As she was about to scream in pleasure, Lex clamped his mouth over her own and swallowed the cry as she came.  
  
As Lex withdrew his fingers there was a sharp knock on the door. "Curtain in two. You'd better get out there guys."  
  
Lex kissed her once more before fixing up her skirt and tucking in his shirt, then he pulled her out of the room. Chloe could swear everyone was looking at them as though they knew what they had done in the dressing room. 'Don't be paranoid Chloe, just think about what you're wearing. That's why their looking.' But as she walked out on stage, and the crowd gasped and hooted at her costume, she got the feeling that her family and friends that they knew, or at least suspected, what had happened, even if it was impossible. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Smallville Christmas Carol  
  
~*~* Chapter Six ~*~*  
  
A/N: sorry this has taken so long, I got a job and they're actually making me work. The nerve of some people. but I had a day off, so I worked on this a bit more. Thank you for everyone that reviewed, I love you all.  
  
Part of this story runs on different people's trains of thoughts, from the characters perspective. Its not complicated, just different.  
  
  
  
During intermission, Chloe avoided Lex like the plague. She wasn't sure where they stood, or if they were even standing. and Chloe wasn't about to confront him about something she wasn't too sure of herself. How had she let it escalate to *that*? And those curious looks from Lana. there was no way in the world that she could possibly know, but still.  
  
Lex only found it amusing. He knew she would talk to him eventually, he would make sure she knew how he felt; no regrets.  
  
When they met up on the side of the stage 30 seconds before curtain, Lex kissed her again, the way he did when they walked on stage the first time, soft, and without enough time for a reaction on Chloe's part before he pulled her onstage.  
  
But this time it didn't clear her mind. It only added more confusion. Chloe stumbled through her lines and Lex was forced to take the lead, which only brought more attention to the couple on stage. Lana gazed at them intrigued, when they came on stage earlier today, Chloe had this certain. glow, and now. now she just look lost. "What went on backstage." she whispered to herself as Chloe and Lex stood silently on stage, watching the choir perform.  
  
"What?" Clark asked leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
  
Lana smiled innocently realising he had heard her. "Nothing, I was just saying how great the choir sounds." 'I'm *going* to find out what happened.' Lana promised herself.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Chloe stood on stage silently berating herself for letting Lex get to her. This is *not* going the way it's supposed to!!!! To scared to speak, in case some twisted person left her microphone on, Chloe settled for glaring at an oblivious Luthor, whose attention was elsewhere.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
'Dad? What the hell is he doing here?' Lex wondered as he saw is father sitting in the back row of the hall. 'And *how long* has he been here?' If Chloe was worried about Lana finding out, imagine if. From the all too familiar smirk on his fathers face, Luthor Snr. knew exactly what was going on. 'It has to stop.' Lex realised. 'I'm not going to let my father near her.'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Chloe watched as the choir finished their song, with new resolve. 'I'm gonna tell Lex how I feel about him. Right after the show.'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
At the same time, Lex was thinking of ways of breaking Chloe's heart as gently as possible. 'I have to stop whatever is happening with Chloe. Right after the show.'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Lana watched both of them as their individual thought trains ran at full steam. 'There is definitely something going on there. I'm finding out. Right after the show.'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"I am soooo telling Chloe to wear that dress as often as possible. Right after the show." Pete said, only realizing he'd spoken aloud when he received a bob on the head from his date.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The remainder of the show dragged on forever in the eyes of Lex, Chloe and Lana, each for their own different reasons. And when Lex and Chloe seized each others hands tightly and bowed to the audience three times, the pair and Lana practically ran backstage, with Clark struggling to keep up.  
  
After all the 'Congratulations' and great 'Great Show!' praise, Chloe managed to corner Lex in the hallway. "Lex, I've been thinking about. what happened, and where we go from here. Um." Chloe paused, looking everywhere but at Lex, missing the distressed look on his face. "I'm all for it. So, if you're interested in a relationship." Chloe bit her lip and looked him in the eye letting the sentence hang. Something was wrong. He was missing that look he had when he was with her before. He looked like he was about to.  
  
"I'm not." Lex stated, begging his heart to stop pounding and his voice to remain cold. "I just wanted to cure your nerves, and it worked that's all there was to it. There is no relationship here. I only did this as a favour to you and the town. So do me a favour and stop looking at me like I'm your first love. I'll see you around." Lex turned on his heel and walked away, his heart fighting with his feet as the latter took him away from the one girl he had the chance of falling in love with.  
  
At that second Lana came bounding up to Chloe, completely missing the scene that had just played out. "Whats going on with you and Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Nothing." Chloe sobbed and ran off trying to keep her last vestige of dignaty. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Smallville Christmas Carol  
  
~*~* Chapter Seven ~*~*  
  
Chloe skipped carolling that night. The thought of singing Christmas tunes to people (especially sick people that didn't deserve to have an ill- tempered girl singing happy songs to them) joined by the fact that Lana was going to be there. was enough to make her throw up. Not that she didn't spend half the night over the toilet anyway, the thought of Lex's words combined with the memory of having his lips on hers and his fingers in places where no one she had actually *known* had gone before, kept her there til the wee hours of the morning. And then there was the fact that she had an interview with him that was to make front page of the Torch when school resumed in a month. no way of getting out of that. Unless.  
  
'Maybe I could get Clark or Pete to sub for me.' Chloe thought. She picked up the phone and began to dial Pete's house when she remembered Clark telling her about him holding a gun to Lex's head, and as convenient as that was, Pete hated Lex too much to do it any way. So Clark it was.  
  
"Hey Clark how ya going?" Chloe asked when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked sleepily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
Chloe frowned. "No."  
  
"Its 4 in the morning. What the hell are you doing awake? You told me you didn't believe in any hour before 8."  
  
"Things change. Keep up." Chloe said, noting for the first time it was still dark outside. "Any way. I know how you love Lex so much-"  
  
"Chloe I swear if you're gonna go into that 'more than friends' speech at this hour, I am not liable for my actions." Clark warned.  
  
"No, I'm just asking you to do the interview today. I'll have the stuff ready by 10 today, you can come pick it up then cos the interview is at 11, and you drop it all off again after the interview. Thanks Clark you're such a good friend. See you at ten."  
  
"Chloe!! Hold on a minute!! What's going on?" Clark shouted into the phone before she hung up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked doing her best Lana Lang voice.  
  
"Don't give me that." Clark said.  
  
Damn Lana. "I just think Lex and I have had enough of each other. You know, spending those two and a half days doing the show together, we were practically living in each others pockets. I think if I saw him again I'd be si-. I don't really know what I'd do, but it would probably involve property damage."  
  
"That's a bit harsh after two days. I thought you were getting to like each other."  
  
"Putting it mildly." she mumbled. "Yeah, well, things change."  
  
"How could you hate Lex after spending so much time together?"  
  
"He's not who I thought he was."  
  
"Give Lex another chance. I'll bet he regrets what ever it was that happened."  
  
"How do you know something happened?" Chloe asked. Lana must have told, she realised.  
  
"Everyone that saw the show, and the two of you afterward, knows something happened. Now what was it?"  
  
ABORT!! ABORT!!! Chloe's head was screaming. "Nothing, so you'll pick up the stuff at ten?"  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda busy-"  
  
"Clark. I need your help with this. Please."  
  
"I'll be there at ten." Clark agreed. "Bye Chlo."  
  
"See ya Clark." Chloe hung up the phone.  
  
Chloe crawled into her bed and pulled herself into the smallest size possible; hoping maybe when she opened her eyes everything would be different. But three hours later when the inevitable happened, she discovered it wasn't. Suddenly, she remembered one of those rules of dating from one of those lame ass teen magazines she had been reduced to reading in the doctors office earlier that year.  
  
Dating Rule 99: When a guy blows you off, blow him off worse.  
  
Seeing that it was a little after 7, and that any self respecting business man would awake, she picked up the phone and dialled Lex's number. He answered on the third ring.  
  
"Lex Luthor." The voice was crisp and emotionless, unlike a person who had just broken a girls heart.  
  
"Luthor, its Chloe. I was just calling to tell you I can't make our appointment today, I'll be sending Clark."  
  
"Chloe, if this is about-"  
  
"I'm sure you have some witty remark regarding my foolishness yesterday, and before you can comment on it, save it. I know my mistake and I won't be making another where you are concerned, at any time for the rest of my life. So if you have a problem with the fact I wont be doing the interview.you know what? I don't care if you have a problem. You like Clark, and it will be more professional than if I conducted the interview, cos I might get nervous and god knows you're gonna do to calm my nerves this time. So I'll see you round Luthor." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
There. That should do it. Chloe threw the phone on her bed and hurried through the questions she wanted Clark to ask Lex, ignoring the fact she just acted like a child. When she was done, Chloe looked at the time. 9:30. If she knew Clark, and she did, he would be here any minute to talk. 'He's probably gonna try and play peace maker with me and Luthor and get me to do the interview with him.' Chloe realised. "Not in this life." She mumbled to herself and scribbled a note to Clark about having somewhere to be and left for the Beanery, ignoring the phone that hadn't stopped ringing since she put it down earlier.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Lex paced around his study phone to his ear, waiting for Chloe to pick up, knowing she wouldn't. 'it's been two and a half hours Lex, she's not picking up.' He told himself, but he couldn't bring himself to put down the phone. Then he realised exactly where she would be and switched phone numbers. "Clark, do you know Chloe's mobile number? I lost it." He lied. After he copied down the number, he changed phones to his mobile, and called her, jumping into his car.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Chloe, its Lex."  
  
"How'd you get this number?"  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Who else." He could hear the exasperation in her voice.  
  
"Listen Chloe, we should talk."  
  
"Well I think we're done talking. I'm all talked out, raincheck?" she answered sarcastically.  
  
Lex heard the familiar chime in the background that confirmed his suspicions, she was in the Beanery. "Well I'm not done. I want to explain what happened."  
  
"You've explained. I was nervous. You. helped cure it." He heard her trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Then you explained to me oh-so- gently that you weren't actually interested in me, and left me, *crying*, to deal with Lana. So I really don't see what we have to talk about unless you are prepared to get on your knees in a public place, apologise profusely and announce to the spectators that you are the worst form of scum, only then will I *think* about resuming our not-so-polite acquaintance status."  
  
"Will you settle for a simple explanation?" Lex asked from behind her.  
  
Chloe jumped ten feet in the air and after recovering, hung up her phone. "I hope you know you just scared ten years off my life."  
  
"Sorry about that." Lex said taking the seat opposite her.  
  
"Only about that?"  
  
"Can I explain?"  
  
"Nope." Chloe said standing.  
  
"Sit." Lex ordered, seizing her hand and pulling her back down.  
  
"I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"You don't work."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lex let go of her hand and placed both of his on the table. "Chloe, about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Unless your pleading insanity, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh. This should be interesting."  
  
"Do you always cut people off like that or is it just me."  
  
"Don't feel special, I do it to everyone."  
  
"Okay then." Lex wasn't too sure what to do with that, so he continued his story. "When we were up on stage, I saw my father in the back of the hall, and I panicked. I didn't want him too. put you off me, like he has with every other girl I've attempted a relationship with. If I was going to have a relationship with you, I'd want it to be special. I'd want to be sure - more than sure, how you feel about me before he came and screwed everything up for us."  
  
He was saying that he wanted a relationship with her, she'd been waiting for this forever, and now he's saying it, and he's saying he *really* likes me!! No. no, no, no. Don't fall for it. Put your defences up! She told herself. "But what you said to me. it hurt, Lex." Chloe told him, not too sure how she felt about this conversation.  
  
"I know. And I hated saying it. How do you think it felt for me having to tell the one girl I have actually wanted a full time relationship with that what we did meant nothing to me?" Lex told her.  
  
"You wanted a full time relationship with me?"  
  
"You only hear what you want to hear!" Lex smiled. "Yes. I *want* a full time relationship with you." He told her, playing with her hands, staring at her fingers instead of her eyes.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"I'm hoping that you like me too much to take anything he says seriously." Lex admitted still playing with a ring on her thumb.  
  
"I do like you. A lot."  
  
"So can we start by doing the interview the way it is supposed to be done? With you asking the questions." Lex moved closer to where she was sitting and leaned into her.  
  
"I'd say it's possible." Chloe smiled as he leaned in and kissed her fiercely. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Smallville Christmas Carol  
  
~*~* Chapter Eight ~*~*  
  
"So its Christmas Eve," Lex stated watching Chloe sit back down on the couch after playing with the fire. "Don't you have any Christmas Nazi plans?"  
  
"Actually, no. With what happened after the show and before you apologised yesterday, I kinda did the overkill. You know, everything that was supposed to be done today - I did when I was angry with you." Chloe admitted, moving in so she was almost sitting on his lap.  
  
Lex pulled her all the way on and kissed her, a deep soul-searching kiss, and when he pulled back to breathe he looked her in the eye, "But you're not anymore, right?"  
  
Chloe pulled him in for another round, "Nope." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
"Good," Lex pulled away earlier than necessary, leaving Chloe whimpering. "Then we can go get coffee at the Talon, seeing you're finished with the Christmas rush." He told her, pulling her up.  
  
"I wanna stay here!" she whined as Lex put her coat over her shoulders and pulled her out the door.  
  
"We need coffee. I know what you're like without it, and I don't want to face Decaffeinated Chloe this early in the relationship." Lex told her.  
  
When they arrived, the closed sign was up. "They're closed??!! Can they be closed? They can't possibly be closed. Its Christmas Eve. How Can they be closed?" Chloe asked hysterically, beating Lex's arm with both her tiny fists on each 'closed'. She had expected her caffeine rush and a disappointed Chloe was not a happy Chloe.  
  
"You forget, you're talking to the owner. The one with the key." Lex said holding his keys in one hand and Chloe's hands in the other to prevent further beatings.  
  
When Lex opened the door and turned on the lights a whole crowed of people jumped out at Chloe and shouted "SURPRISE!!"  
  
The small girl jumped back and crashed into Lex, who had his arms ready to catch her. "Oh. My. God." She whispered.  
  
Clark, Pete and Lana ran up to meet her. Lana reached her first and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas Chloe!! We knew that Christmas was a really stressful time for you and the townspeople wanted to thank you for all the great work you did, and this is what we came up with." Lana pulled away and gestured to the large gathering of people squeezed into the small coffee shop. Pete picked up where Lana left off. After a brief hug he explained, "Practically the whole town wanted to come, to thank you for everything you have done, the shows, the carols, and all the work you do during the year. but these are only a few of the people, those who couldn't make it just want to tell you that you are doing great things for this town." Pete told her.  
  
Clark gave her a hug that lifted her off the floor. "We don't want you to think that we don't appreciate the things you do. Because we all do. We all love you Chloe. And those Christmas Nazi jokes. we're just having fun."  
  
"I know that Clark." Chloe smiled up at him. "Thank you. All of you!!" she said, gesturing to the huge crowd. Those that heard raised their beverage of choice in a toast to her.  
  
"It wasn't easy, you know?" Lana said, taking her hand and guided her down the steps. Chloe looked around for Lex and spotted him getting coffees from Nell, so she returned her attention back to Lana who was still talking. "Its hard keeping secrets from the towns best reporter. I think we almost got busted several times."  
  
"So this is what you guys were doing when you said you were busy!?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clark nodded. "I almost died when you asked me to take over the interview yesterday, cos that's when we were setting everything up!"  
  
"How'd you know I wouldn't come in here?"  
  
"Cos, you were angry at Lex for some reason and you wouldn't talk to any of us about it. Why would you come into a shop owned by someone you didn't like, filled with people you didn't want to talk to?" Pete filled in. "And after you were talking to Lex again, he made sure not to take you here."  
  
"You were in on this too?" Chloe asked her boyfriend, who had just returned with two caramel latte's.  
  
"Of course." He nodded handing her a cup.  
  
"Even when I hated you?"  
  
"Even then."  
  
Chloe saw that her friends had noted this was a conversation best not heard by best friends and had drifted away into the throngs of people. Chloe was glad, because Lex's statement had only confirmed her suspicions. "I love you." She said, and bit her lip, she wasn't sure what the consequences would be, but she wanted to get it out there.  
  
Lex smiled and wrapped his free arm around her waist, "I love you too."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
That Christmas was the best the Sullivan household had seen for a long time. Chloe's father accepted the fact that she was dating his boss quite well and asked him to spend the day with the two of them. Lana, Clark, Pete, Mr and Mrs Kent and Mr and Mrs Ross each made cameo appearances and Christmas went off without a hitch. Everything in Chloe's life was perfect, right down to the perfect boyfriend. 


End file.
